Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cartons for storing, repackaging, distributing and transporting goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to shipping cartons that can be relatively easily opened by a user without the use of sharp implements.
Related Art
Cartons for storing and shipping goods have been provided in a wide range of configurations. While specific sizes and shapes can vary, many modern cartons are generally rectangular in shape and are formed from corrugated cardboard, fiberboard, etc. Corrugated cardboard has been a popular material because of its relatively light weight and the ease with which it can be manufactured. Also, corrugated cardboard has proved a very useful component of streamlined packaging systems. While the art of constructing cartons from cardboard materials is fairly well advanced, there are a number of limitations in the state of the art.
For example, because cardboard shipping cartons often must withstand rough handling during shipping and transport, the shipping cartons should be capable of remaining intact until the carton arrives at a location where it is desired to open the carton and access the goods inside. In nearly all cases, operators at this end location utilize some type of very sharp blade, such as a box cutter, utility knife or the like, to either cut the carton itself open, or to cut strapping tape that secures flaps of the carton in a closed configuration.
Unfortunately, however, operators can become nonchalant about such blades after using them in a repetitive routine for extended periods of time, and can (and often do) inadvertently cut through the cartons and damage the goods within the carton, leading to loss of product. Also, such operators risk cutting themselves or others while opening the cartons; which, of course, is an undesirable situation that can pose a serious health threat and lead to the risk of significantly increased operator downtime. In addition, these operators can experience significant discomfort and/or injury as a result of, or resulting in, conditions such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Utilizing sharp blades to open containers can also prove inefficient, as the operator often must attempt to cut through a corrugated carton multiple times before the cut is sufficiently deep or long to open the carton.
Thus, while it is desirable to provide a shipping carton that can consistently withstand the trials of packing and shipping goods, it would also be desirable to provide such a carton that can be relatively easily opened by an operator without requiring that the operator wield a sharp-bladed instrument.